AKATSUKI: MISIÓN FALLIDA
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Madara Uchiha pensaba que unir a Akatsuki seria más fácil, pero todo se complica cuando algo no salió como quería: todos los miembros son: MUJERES


**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** – Madara Uchiha pensaba que unir a Akatsuki seria más fácil, pero todo se complica cuando algo no salió como quería: todos los miembros son: MUJERES

**Notas de Autor: ** _esto es lo más disparatado que he visto… es muy loco y se me ocurrió al ver una imagen… x.x_

.

.

**Drabble**

**MaGy-Souh**

**AKATSUKI: MISIÓN FALLIDA**

Todos en el mundo ninja sabían que Akatsuki era una organización muy peligrosa, los criminales más buscados de todas las aldeas, los que encabezan los distintos libros bingo, lo que realmente pocos sabían es como habían sido juntados, y la respuesta era muy fácil: todo fue culpa de Madara Uchiha.

Madara era un ser malo y despreciable para muchos, una gran amenaza para el resto, pero existen cosas como el Karma o aquella frase "todo se paga en este mundo ninja" que por muy trilladas que suenen, son totalmente ciertas.

Podemos remontarnos a la fundación de Akatsuki. Después de varias reuniones en que se organizaron e hicieron sus cosas de villanos, por fin habían estado de acuerdo en algo: ocupaban una_ guarida súper secreta para villanos_, no fui muy difícil conseguirla, los Uchiha cedieron una de los de ellos solo para crear el hogar.

-¡Yo quiero la habitación más grande! –Deidara, una chica de cabellos largos y rubios había sido la primera en gritar.

-Es obvio que no, rubia oxigenada –contesto Itai Uchiha, una pelinegra de ojos negros perteneciente al clan del Sharingan –Como Uchiha, y siendo una guarida Uchiha, es mi derecho tener la habitación más grande.

-Chicas… no se peleen solo por una habitación – hablo seriamente Madara, pues no veía muy lógico pelearse por algo tan vano como un cuarto.

-Exacto –esta vez una peliroja bastante mona, su cara era como de muñeca de porcelana - obviamente la habitación más grande es mia, ya que yo traigo más equipaje, y ocupo lugar para hacer mis marionetas.

-Pero Saso-chan-sempai… no puedes hacerme esto, mi hermoso cabello no se mantiene así con solo un shampoo, mi equipaje también es grande. –se quejó la rubia Deidara.

-¡Puaaj! Este Puto lugar huele como a pescado podrido, ¡POR JASHIN!—se quejó una peliblanca al abrir una de las habitación.

-Hidan-chan… esa no es la forma de hablar de una señorita –hablo tímidamente Zetsu, una extraña chica de cabellos verdes.

-¡señorita mis polainas! –volvió a gritar la peliblanca.

-¡Ya cállense todas! –Pein, una pelinaranja con varios pircings en la cara trato de controlar la situación.

-CÁLLATE TU, pelos de elote, en lugar de querer venir y creerte la líder deberías vender todos los odidos fierros ue traes en la cara y hacerte un buen corte en ese horrible cabello. – Kakazu le grito, la chica era castaña y de piel muy morena, con una mueca de hostigamiento en la cara.

-¿Ya es hora de comer? –la más extraña de todas, Kisame, que era un chica azul. Literalmente azul.

-en lugar de pensar en comer, deberías respirar, hasta azul te estas poniendo. –grito Deidara.

-chicas, deberíamos de dejar de pelear –hablo Konan. Un peliazul.

-tu eres hombre, tu no entiendes nada – se quejó la Uchiha. –la habitación más grande es mia. –termino haciendo girar las aspas del Sharingan y callando a todos.

-Esto no pasa en la organización de los siete espadachines de la niebla, -se quejo Kisame-chan –allá todo se arregla fácil, a duelos de muerte.

-DEJEN DE PELEAR TODAS, ADEMÁS LOS CUARTOS NO SON PERSONALES, LOS COMPARTIRAN ENTRE DOS. –grito Madara, el pobre ya tenía un repetido tic en el ojo, estaba temblando y a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿Qué? ¿Aparte de todo tendremos que comprar habitación? –se quejó (de nuevo) Deidara. -¿no hay prosupuesto para contratar un arquitecto ninja y haga cuartos personales?

-No podemos gastar el dinero en idioteces… -le regaño Kakazu.

-Tranquilos, daré el acomodo de los cuartos –se aclaró la voz Madara para hablar. –Konan ira Pein

-Sii! Me lleve al guapote! –grito emocionada Pein. –¡en su cara perras!

-claro, seguro es gay –le susurro la Uchiha a Zetsu, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Sasori estará con Deidara –continuo el Uchiha.

-¿QUEEE? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Exijo un cambio! –Grito la peliroja –¡no puedo estar con una rubia teñida!

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las rubias? Además soy natural –se defendió la ojiazul –pero que quede claro que yo tampoco quiero estar en tu equipo.

-Yo quiero estar con Sasori-chan, se ve que es la más racional de todas –se presentó voluntaria Zetsu.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-entonces Deidara compartirá habitación con Itachi. –soluciono el Uchiha.

-¿ESTAS LOCO, TÍO MADARA? – Grito la pelinegra –esa mujer está loca.

-_Rayos… pensé que hacer una organización criminal sería más fácil – Se quejó el Uchiha_

**6969696969696 Akatsuki: misión fallida 69696969696**


End file.
